


May The Geek Be With You

by Princess_Pinky



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Pinky/pseuds/Princess_Pinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fargo helps upgrade The Warehouse's computer system, he leaves without saying goodbye, so Claudia decides she needs to make a surprise visit to Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Geek Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Fargo doesn't seem to "off," I'm writing him based on the two episodes of Eureka that I've seen (the two most recent) and the Warehouse 13/Eureka crossover. But these two own already own me! So if you have yet to see Warehouse 13's "13.1" and you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this.

_**May The Geek Be With You** _

"So, this is where the heads of Global Dynamics hang out, huh? Nice digs!"

Douglas Fargo paused mid-taking off his suit jacket and stared at his desk, where Claudia Donovan was lazily reclined in his chair, with her legs propped up and folded on top of his desk, and she was fiddling with a small metal canister about the size of a can of cat food.

"Claudia?" he gawked. "How did you-"

"Dude," she interrupted in amusement as she kicked her feet off of his desk. "I hacked an international super secret government warehouse from overseas!" she boasted. "You didn't think I couldn't get into your locked office, did you?"

Fargo couldn't fight the little grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Oh." As the two letter word came out, he mentally kicked himself, and it showed on his face.

"You gonna take that jacket off or what?"

Fargo looked down and realized he hadn't finished taking off his jacket. He felt heat form in his cheeks as he promptly stripped it off and dropped it haphazardly on his coat rack. "So, uh," he rambled, "what are you doing here?"

Claudia sauntered out of his chair, still fiddling with the canister. "You never said goodbye."

"I…" Fargo bounced noticeably between feet. "Well you went off for your _date,_ " he emphasized, "and I had deadlines back here so I-"

Suddenly Claudia was right in front of him and tossed her arms around him. By the time Fargo realized she was hugging him, she'd already pulled away and was staring at the canister again.

"What was that?" he blurted out. The hug was so nonchalant he couldn't tell if it was just friendly or if it meant something more. Claudia Donovan intrigued him more than he cared to say; she was the first girl that he'd ever really connected with and ever since their kiss and her admission of _Todd_ , he couldn't figure out her signals.

"And I thought I was socially inept," she quipped. "That was a hug, FYI." The canister in her hands began to blink. "Hey," she said suddenly, "what does this mean?"

"Oh!" Fargo yelped, only then realizing what she had been playing with. "Ah! Throw it! Throw it!" He snatched the object from her hands and hurled it across the room.

"What the-"

Fargo grabbed her around her skinny waist and pushed them out the door, just as a large blob of yellow goo came hurdling through the air at them. A flushed smile appeared on his face after they landed, with him awkwardly pinned on top of her.

"Your hair, you uh…" Claudia wormed her arm out from under his leg and flashed a full toothed smile that exemplified how awkward she felt. Then she slid her fingers into his short brown hair. "…have a little bit of…" she coughed throatily and showed him her fingers, which were coated in little bits of expanding yellow foam. _"Yeah…"_

" _Heh."_ Fargo rolled off of her and extended his hand, helping her to her feet. "You really shouldn't touch things around here," he explained.

"So says the boy who has 'inappropriately pressed button' written thirty-eight times in his personnel file." She waved her hand, but the yellow stuff wouldn't fly off, so she moved her hand to her jeans, but Fargo grabbed it before she could wipe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What is this crud anyway?" As she spoke, the foam began to harden on her fingers, like yellow cement.

"Remnants of an immunization mine. They're non-leathal weapons which explode a gel leaven that hardens on contact." His lips soured into a pout as he began to ponder something. "No offense, but I probably shouldn't be-"

"You have blue clearance, remember? You work for the top secret U.S. Government while I work for a top secret international organization." she smirked. "I really doubt it matters if I know, I deal with stuff that trumps 'immunization mines' every day!"

"Well unless you deal with stuff that can get that off, you'd better come with me." Fargo grabbed her by her wrist and began to lead her down the corridor.

"Ooh, bossy." She swiveled her head around to check out her surroundings as Fargo pulled her. "So you traveled back in time and changed your present?" she asked out loud. _"Groovy."_

Fargo stopped abruptly, causing Claudia to walk right into him with an audible _thump_. "How did you-"

"Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope, remember? I saw your whole life flash before my eyes."

Fargo mumbled underneath his breath. "Well keep it down, will ya! If you know all that, then you also know it has to remain a secret that I can't tell anyone about." He wagged his finger at her, before resuming their brisk pace. He stopped again after only four steps, however. "Wait a minute! If you know that, then why were you playing with the immunization mine? You should've known that the last time I did that, it stuck me to a wall!"

Claudia chewed her upper lip for a moment, then nodded. "Uh-huh, that makes sense," she said slowly. "I did pick it up because it looked familiar. But hey! You've had a long life, you know? Longer than my nineteen years anyway and I can't even remember everything from my life, so how do you expect me to remember everything from yours?"

"Ugh," Fargo grumbled. But even in spite of his annoyance, he couldn't help be intrigued by the quippy redhead. They had so much in common that it actually hurt. "I'm afraid with you here, Global Dynamics might actually implode."

"How's that?"

"You and your incident reports, me and my buttons…"

Claudia began to laugh. "I knew I liked you, Doug!"

"Yeah, but you like Todd more," Fargo muttered underneath his breath.

Claudia stopped cold and yanked her wrist back, bring Fargo with it. This time, he fell into her and jostled the two of them backwards. "For your information, Todd broke up with me."

"He - he did?" Fargo echoed, his voice a little airier.

"Yeah. Only a week after our first date and I thought things were going great and that asswipe just-"

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"That Todd," Fargo clarified with a bit of venom in his voice. "He's an _idiot!_ How can anyone break up with someone like you? Who's funny and geeky and a total genius-" He suddenly felt Claudia's lips on his again, muffling the rest of the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. The adrenaline had replaced the blood in his veins just like during their first kiss back at The Warehouse.

"Sorry," Claudia said when the kiss broke. Her lips were a bit swollen and her cheeks a bit flushed. "I-"

"Why?"

"Because - because…people are staring."

The GD Head whipped his head around to noticed the people in the immediate vicinity were staring and he immediately scrunched his face into his most intimidating scowl. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not paying you to stare at me!" he hollered. "I'm paying you to invent! So _go!_ " As he expected, they began to scatter like pigeons flying from a yelling child. He smiled a little to himself, finally glad to find at least one good use of Other Fargo's power.

"Well aren't you domineering!" she smirked, with the background knowledge that he really wasn't.

"I may not have been able to see your life flash before my eyes, but I know that's not the reason you were apologizing," he announced, bringing them back to their pre-interruption topic of conversation.

Claudia squirmed under his stern eyes. "I just don't want to send you the wrong signals again," she confessed, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You mean you don't want to get hurt again?" Fargo asked.

"Uh, something like that," she replied, half evasively.

Fargo plucked his glasses from his face, wiped the lenses on his shirt, then slid them back onto his nose and stared the Junior Warehouse Agent right in the eyes. "Well unlike Todd, I can respect what you do and who you are. I live in a top secret town of geniuses who live and breath - literally - science and I know exactly how hard _fitting in_ can be. Remember when you told said you wished you had someone like me?" he asked.

"…Maybe."

"Well I'm _here_. And so are you. Do you really think that's a coincidence?"

"Well obviously not if I came here," she joked.

"That's exactly my point," he spoke, still serious. "You came here for a reason. And I think I know why."

" _Why?"_ Claudia demanded.

"Because of The Force."

"What?" She flashed her eyelashes at him, not having expected that answer.

"You followed The Force," Fargo smirked. The playful grin had returned to his face. "And it brought you back here. Claudia Donovan, you just couldn't resist my severe Jedi skills!"

"Pssht!" Claudia snorted. "Mine pwn yours any day of the week!"

"Oh yeah?" he grinned mischievously. "You wanna whip out Ben Franklin's ring and see about that?"

"Hmm," Claudia grinned. "That would mean you'd have to come back to The Warehouse with me. Think you can swing that one, Skywalker?"

"I'm head of GD," he said with a confident swivel of his head. "I can do _anything!_ "

"Oh yeah? Well: I can do anything you can do, better! I can do anything better than you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I-" Claudia felt her head thrust back as Fargo kissed her again. She pressed one hand to the side of his face and the other to the back of his head as she pushed back into the kiss. This time, however, the only guy she was thinking about was Douglas Fargo. "-can."

"I suggest a new strategy, CD. Let the Fargo win."

She patted his right cheek noisily and pronounced, "The Force is strong in this one!"

"I love you!" Fargo replied dreamily, shaking his head between his shoulders.

And in her best Han Solo impression Claudia replied, _"I know."_


End file.
